


Really Napoleon!

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Napoleon's clean, Illya isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Napoleon!

Illya stomped ahead of his partner on the dirt highway grumbling in Russian a warning to his partner to keep quiet. He was muddy from head to toe while Napoleon walked behind him without a lick of dirt on him.

"Come on Illya; it wasn't my fault. I thought he had a gun."

The grumbling stopped as Illya turned glaring at his partner. "So you just thought you would push me?"

"I was trying to save your life."

"Next time do not save me."

Heading down the road again, Illya heard, "Honesty, I didn't know the mud puddle was there."


End file.
